


My Hungry Heart Must Be Fed

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Future reference of smut, M/M, Toys mentioned, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon sent: “I accidentally got your mail and there are very weird sex toys inside of this box but now that I saw you (you are hot as fuck) I would like to test them with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hungry Heart Must Be Fed

The first thing Niall notices is that this ‘package’ could definitely not be his. First of all, he hasn’t ordered anything, and he’s sure no one has sent him anything. His name also isn’t on the package. There isn’t even a name on it in the first place, so he’s not sure why the hell the UPS driver dropped it off at his front door. He decides that even though his name isn’t on the package, that maybe it could possibly be for him. He knows Liam and Sophia are on a trip around the world, so there’s a possibility that they could have sent him a souvenir. Although, he would hope one of them would have called. Either way, he decides to open the box. He gets his pocket knife out from where it’s stuffed inside his drawer he puts random things. He figures he should probably keep it on him but, what’s the point? He makes his way over to the considerably large box and cuts across the top. After he pulls apart the flaps, he peers inside.  
Upon opening it completely, he’s positive that this box is definitely not his. He’s not sure who could possibly need all of these, but he’s sure he’s never even seen half of them. The box is filled with multiple sex toys. He’s sure that it had to either be a mistake, or a terrible, terrible prank. He goes with the former though. He’s not really sure what he should do at this point. He can’t just go knocking on his neighbors’ doors and ask them “Hey, did you order a box of sex toys?” No, he most definitely cannot do that. He decides he might as well just leave it by his mailbox for the mailman to pick back up.  
He seals the box back up with some clear tape, the only tape he actually, and heads out his front door.  
Once he gets to his mailbox, he’s just about to set the box down, when he hears someone yelling. He looks up to see a guy with wild slightly curly hair rushing down the driveway next to his. He remembers seeing a moving truck next door a few weeks back, but he’s never actually seen the guy before. He’s not one to really pay much attention to new neighbors. Although now that the guy is in front of him, he wishes he had, because this guy is certainly not hard to look at. He’s a few inches taller than Niall and he has these beautiful green eyes and a sharp jawline. He sees the guy’s lips moving, and he snaps out of his creep stare.  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“Did you get that package today? Sorry, I’ve just been expecting one and it hasn’t gotten here yet.”  
Niall’s mouth gapes open is what presumably looks like a fish out of water.  
The guy is staring at him with one eyebrow raised.  
He closes his mouth quickly and clears his throat.  
“I, um yeah, I got this, but it,”  
He clears his throat again.  
“It definitely wasn’t mine.”  
The guy in front of him flushes, and Niall thinks he looks really pretty with pink cheeks.  
He can tell that the guy looks uncomfortable, so he tries his best to change the subject.  
“I’m Niall.”  
He shoves out his hand in front of him while holding the box with the other.  
The guy grasps it firmly, and Niall thinks his hands are surprisingly soft.  
“Harry.”  
“Well Harry, I’ve never seen this many sex toys at once, but maybe you can show me what they do?”  
He knows it’s a long shot, but if the twinkle in Harry’s eyes is anything to go by, it’s worked.  
Harry smirks, and Niall is sure he’s about to pass out from how hot he is.  
“Only if you promise to help me out when the next shipment gets here.”  
Niall would be stupid to turn him down, so he doesn’t.


End file.
